wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid hotkeys
This page is in some need of help, i don't know anything about this class so i just going to post the template up for this class in hope of some other wiki user coming along and editing it for me. If you whish to take a stabe at it please go right ahead, i will come along after you to edit and make the page look like the others. Thanks for your time Infomation To help you to understand more information about this page please check out This Page Moonkin/ Druid Redhot , , Hot , , Warm , Normal , , , Cold , , , is mainly confined to PvP Ice N/A Northpole N/A Bear Redhot , , , , Hot , , , Warm , , , , , Normal , , , , , (only situationally for pulling before switching to bear form) Cold (obv' nelf only), , , healing spells, , , , , , , (to stop attacking - some fights it can be handy) Ice , Any damaging spell that breaks bear form Northpole N/A Cat Redhot / , Claw shold never be used if you got Mangle as it gives better DPS and puts a nice debuff for other cat abilitys on that target. Always keep Mangle on the target (1 min debuff). , Normally goes up after Mangle and recast when about to fall off. Hot , The cats AoE attack do i need to say more? Warm , gives more damage done and if talented (shold be) gives you 20/40/60 energy. So you have two reasons to keep this on cooldown. Even if the last time you trained it was level 60!!! Normal , used to start attacking something, can be used when Prowling and does not remove you from prowl. Fun to do in PvP and run off. , if you got a bear tank don't even bother casting it as the bear tank uses this as part of his TPS. If not cast it as you are running in. Cold , Not that good but is used to chase down runners. Can also be used when Prowling. , Cant be used in combat, but can be used to jump players and mobs. Not relly worth it for the DPS in the long run. / , Can only be used as an opening moves from prowl. Again mainly used for PvP. , used only to make cat moves 50% cheaper, wait intill you got 70% of your bar before you use it go nuts. , only used in raids or partys and if you out TPS the tank , You shold never need to cast cat form in a fight unless you got a battle res. Ice , Don't let the place it on the list fool you, this is great for PvP but you need to be in cat, once you done it once when in cat form it will stay there unless you change it. But it a set and forget ability. Most usful for PvP. Northpole Notes From what i have found out there is a lot of work in cat DPS. One mess up and you can and will drop a few 100 DPS or more. Tree Redhot , , , * Hot , *, Warm , , , Normal Cold , , Ice Northpole N/A Notes *Lifebloom is redhot and hot as it is very situationally (tank healing vs raid healing) Category:Hotkeys